At Last
by Maho-chan
Summary: After their separation is over, Jun Pyo/Tsukasa and Jan Di/Tsukushi try to keep some decorum around their friends when all they want is to be close to each other. Based upon the K-drama. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Boys Over Flowers or Hana Yori Dango._

_

* * *

_AN (1/31/2010): Once again, Happy B-day Goo Jun Pyo/Domyoji Tsukasa/Dao Ming Si! **This fic is based upon the last moments of the last episode of the K-drama. **As always, hope you enjoy. -Maho-chan :)

_Names: Jun Pyo/Tsukasa, Jan Di/Tsukushi, Lee Jung/Sojiro , Woo Bin/Akira, Ji Hoo/Rui, Ga Eul/Yuki_

* * *

**At Last****  
**A Boys Over Flowers (HYD K-drama) Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan

* * *

_Vroom!_

_Crash!_

Jun Pyo had lost the video game race and hadn't even noticed, Woo Bin mused as he watched Jun Pyo surreptitiously give Jan Di a sideways look.

"Hey, do you..." Woo Bin started; only to smile as Jun Pyo absently waved him away. Woo Bin gestured to Lee Jung, who leaned on his pool stick and watched with amusement as well.

Jan Di frowned, her eyes trained on her book but not quite paying attention to the words. The new ring on her finger felt cool to her touch. She glanced at it, blushed and then tried to pay attention to her book.

Aware of Jun Pyo's closeness, Jan Di unconsciously leaned towards him. Four long years of waiting and he was finally here with her. She had dreamed of being together like this. As Ga Eul laughed with Lee Jung, Jan Di shook her head a few times to clear it.

"Stupid." She muttered to herself. She shouldn't think like this here, all of their friends were around. There would be time to welcome him later.

She should wait for now.

Jun Pyo continued to gaze at Jan Di, his face flushed with emotion. He longed to take her hand. A swell of happiness and pride arose at seeing her wearing the ring that matched the one he now wore. He smiled and watched her profile, completely enamored as she shook her head and patted her cheeks.

_Silly woman, why are you shaking your head?_

Jun Pyo thought to himself. Woo Bin cued up another video game, then laughed as Jun Pyo didn't even respond to it.

Ji Hoo glanced up from his book and started laughing softly as well.

_Those two…_

Ji Hoo stood. As Jan Di absently turned a page and Jun Pyo sat back in his seat, still watching her, Ji Hoo motioned that the rest of the group should leave.

Woo Bin shut off the video game.

Lee Jung placed the cue and pool stick on the table.

Ga Eul gathered her purse.

And Ji Hoo, right before he passed the bashful couple, reached down and took Jan Di's book from her.

Jan Di gaped up at him. "Sunbae?"

"Let me borrow this for tonight?" Ji Hoo asked, with a twinkle in his eye. Jan Di nodded confusedly.

"Thanks." Ji Hoo turned away and chuckled to himself. As Lee Jung draped an arm over Ga Eul's shoulders, Woo Bin turned and whispered. "How long do you think they will sit there before they start kissing?"

Ji Hoo held up three fingers. Lee Jung held up two.

Ga Eul whispered. "I think it will be less than two and three minutes but more than one minute."

"They mean seconds." Woo Bin interjected.

Ga Eul giggled as they stepped out the door and into the hallway.

The clock ticked on the sideboard, the faint music playing in the lounge could be heard.

Jan Di sat back and sighed.

Jun Pyo cleared his throat. Jan Di glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

_Goo Jun Pyo, I'm really glad you are finally home._

Jan Di thought as she blushed and played with a loose thread on her blouse. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the growing tension she felt as they sat there quietly.

The waiter was still milling around, he would be sure to notice if she even moved an inch towards her boyfriend.

As Jan Di nervously twisted the ring on her finger, she corrected herself.

_Not boyfriend…fiancé,_

She blushed harder.

_But even so, don't you dare come closer Goo Jun Pyo!_

She thought as she clenched her fist. She wouldn't be able to stand it if he came closer; she'd give in to her happy feelings!

_Not here, not here…_

She tried to tell him silently.

Jun Pyo sat looking straight ahead at the blank screen of the television.

_I should kiss her now, what am I waiting for? _

He absently smoothed his hair.

_It's been four years!_

Feeling overwhelmed, he continued to sit there silently.

_What should I do? She looks so cute. _

Jun Pyo frowned.

Next to him Jan Di held her breath.

_It's not the right time for this. It's not…_

She kept trying to convince herself. She tried in vain to ignore the scent of his cologne and the warmth that she could feel emanating off of him.

_Idiot! IDIOT!_

Jan Di exhaled noisily. Jun Pyo turned and looked at her. His heart beat faster as he beheld her very pink lips, which she had just nervously moistened. To his chagrin, his body stirred.

_Goo Jun Pyo, you can't wait any longer!_

Jun Pyo resolutely thought to himself.

Jan Di continued to wage an internal war with herself. As she glanced at Jun Pyo's hands, she felt her whole body flush with heat. She tried looking elsewhere and ended up looking at his hair, the huge curls seeming to beckon her to touch them.

To touch _him._

_NO!_

Jan Di shook her head again.

Jun Pyo growled low in his throat. How could he tell her he wanted to be closer to her without scaring her? If he kissed her now, would she be happy or would she kick him?

As she patted her cheeks again and then fiddled with one of her braids, Jun Pyo decided that he didn't care.

The clock ticked once more. Jun Pyo turned and pounced.

At the same second, Jan Di gave in and turned towards him to suggest that they go someplace private.

They knocked heads.

"AH!"

"AISH! That hurt!"

They both shouted in unison. Jun Pyo held his head and groaned. Jan Di rubbed her forehead and moaned.

Then suddenly, their hands were on each other.

"Idiot, stop moving, did I hurt you?" Jun Pyo rubbed her temple with his fingertips.

"Dumbass, you stop moving, your forehead has a bump on it! We should get some ice." Jan Di said concernedly, her fingers caressing his forehead.

Engrossed in their concern for each other, suddenly the mood changed. Jun Pyo growled again. Jan Di whimpered.

And then their lips met.

Caught up in the moment, forgetting where they were, they kissed unabashedly. Jan Di's fingers clutched at Jun Pyo's jacket. Jun Pyo's arms came around her waist as he pulled her closer.

And outside the door, Ga Eul laughed and collected the winnings from her bet with Woo Bin and Lee Jung.

Lee Jung muttered "Those idiots, can't they ever do what is expected?"

Woo Bin grinned and replied. "When have those two ever done what is expected of them?"

Ji Hoo motioned to the waiter. As the waiter hurried out the door, Jun Pyo pressed Jan Di into the cushions of the couch as her fingers finally found his curly hair.

Ji Hoo smiled and shook his head, then closed the door, making sure the happy couple wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

-Maho-chan :) (1/31/2010)


End file.
